


Backstage

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to teach Digger a lesson after the little stunt he pulled on stage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Ridiculous filth inspired by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FMJXnPvWL8&feature=player_embedded) ridiculous video. Also it is totally [](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kiitos13.livejournal.com/)**kiitos13** 's fault that Sam has a filthy mouth. But the awfulness you can blame on me ahahaha

  
Sam couldn’t get off the stage soon enough. Really, he had just barely beginning to manage to cope with the ridiculously sexy hipshake stunt Digger had started doing at every gig. That alone made his blood run south every single time but then tonight Digger went even further and he had had to do something, anything to get him up from where he was lying looking way too tempting.

When he helped his boyfriend up he had wanted nothing more than to pull him flushed against him and kiss that smug grin right off his face. But of course he couldn’t do that and he had reluctantly let go of Digger’s hand as soon as he was back on his feet.

But now. Now it was different.

As soon as they all walked off stage Sam grabbed Digger by his wrist and dragged him to some secluded corner behind the stage and slammed him against a wall, taking pleasure how it made Digger whimper and gasp as his breath was knocked out of his lungs. He didn’t give him time to recover, he just pressed him hard against the wall and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss.

“What the fuck did you think you were doing, lying down like that…?” Sam whispered harshly against his lips before biting his lower one hard, earning a hiss and another whimper from the smaller man.

“I…I don’t…I didn’t…I just…”

“Don’t you try to act stupid babe, I know you did it on purpose.” Sam smirked filthily and suddenly spinned them over so he was the one leaning against the wall. “Down. On your knees.” He murmured against Digger’s ear before biting his earlobe, smirking again as Digger had a full body shudder. When Digger didn’t move he grabbed him by the neck, taking a moment to bite down hard over a pulsing vein before easily forcing him downwards until the man dropped on his knees.

Digger looked up at him with wide eyes, his brows furrowed but Sam knew better. He saw that certain glint in his gorgeous deep blue eyes and he knew Digger wanted this.

“Come on baby we don’t have all night. Yet.” He let out a deep chuckle, only just stopping himself from burying his hands in Digger’s hair and pulling him closer and he cupped his face instead, tracing a thumb over his bruised lower lip. “Put that filthy mouth of yours to good use…”

He watched as Digger swallowed hard and he really had to wonder how he managed to look so shy and innocent when just less than an hour ago he was grinding his hips on stage in front of thousands of people.

“Say it.” Digger suddenly said defiantly however, his earlier demeanor completely gone as he licked his lips with a cocky smirk while placing his hands on Sam’s thighs, stroking them teasingly.

Sam growled and bent down, this time not caring and grabbing Digger’s hair and pulling his head back, making the smaller man wince and squeeze his eyes shut. “If you don’t behave now Rüdiger, you’re on your own tonight.” He snarled against his cheek, nipping at his jaw before biting his lip again, this time hard enough to make it bleed. “Understand?”

When Digger just nodded he let go and stood back up and watched as Digger now wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and tugging down his zipper, pulling his jeans and boxers down halfway on his thighs and Sam groaned when his eager mouth engulfed his hard cock.

“Yeahhh that’s a good boy…is this what you wanted babe, my cock down your throat?”

“Nggh mhmm…”Digger mumbled with his mouth full and Sam loved how his mouth vibrated around him and he let his head fall back against the wall as he reached to touch Digger’s face and neck, encouraging him to suck harder and Digger was only happy to comply as he took him even deeper in his mouth, deepthroating him and swirling his tongue around the throbbing flesh as best as he could.

“Hmmmfuck…! Yesss gods you’re so good at this Rü…Mmmm you like my cock in your mouth don’t you?” Sam let out a low moan, grinning when Digger nodded his head and groaned. He knew exactly how much Digegr liked it when he talked dirty. “Babe pull down your pants…”

Digger looked up at him in surprise and stilled his mouth, almost pulling away but Sam easily kept his head in place with his hand at the back of his neck.

“Want to come inside you, come on you can suck me and open up your pants at the same time.” Sam smirked and watched approvingly as Digger did as he told, whimpering a little as he clumsily opened up his jeans and let them drop to his knees, all the while bobbing his head up and down Sam’s cock.

“Hmmm now suck a couple of fingers in your pretty mouth too…” The smirk on Sam’s lips grew even dirtier when Digger’s eyes grew wide again, he loved surprising him. “Come on come on, hurry up, I’m getting close.”

Digger hesitated for a moment but obeyed anyway, carefully sliding two fingers in his mouth along with Sam’s cock and Sam waited until he had properly wetted them before speaking again.

“Now fuck yourself on your fingers…stretch yourself open for me…” Sam almost growled and he had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from moaning loudly when Digger swallowed around him in surprise.

“Shitfuck! Don’t…fuck babe don’t do that again, I don’t want to come yet…”  
Digger looked up at him with an apologetic loopy smile on his lips and he set up a slower and more gentle pace as he slid his fingers out of his mouth, quickly tugging down his boxers with his free hand before spreading his legs as much as the pants around his knees allowed and he locked his eyes with Sam’s as he lowered his hand between his legs and Sam watched mesmerized as his body arched when he pushed a finger inside him and he moaned deep in his throat.

“Fuck…fuck you’re so hot babe…are you tight for me?” Sam murmured, his voice beginning to strain as he tension started to build up in his stomach. Digger nodded eagerly, moaning again as he started moving his finger and quickly adding the other and when he was literally fucking himself on his fingers Sam pulled him away, reluctantly, but he had to if he was going to stick with his plan.

“Come here Rü…” He growled as he pulled Digger back up and flushed against him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and claiming his lips again, kissing him hard as he slowly moved away from the wall. “Bend over and put your hands against the wall…” He murmured against his lips before stepping away and he smiled when Digger obeyed him immediately. He grabbed his hips, letting his fingertips caress over his hipbones for a moment before he just slammed inside him without a warning and both of them let out a strangled moan.

“Gods fuck you’re so tight babe…shit…mmmm alright?” Sam gasped as he leaned to fully press against Digger’s back and he kisses his neck soothingly.

“Y-yeah…Sam…Sammy fuck me…please…” Digger let out a begging whimper, making Sam smirk against his neck.

“Hmmm alright…but don’t you dare take your hands off the wall…” He growled and bit down on his sweaty skin as he slowly pulled out and slammed back in, taking a moment to appreciate how Digger’s whole body shivered and arched under him before he continued. “You’re not allowed to come until we get back to the hotel…” He purred dirtily behind his ear before he stood up and set up a hard and fast pace, thrusting in deeper and deeper inside the smaller man and making sure to hit his sweet spot every time and it didn’t take long for him to come with a shuddering groan of Digger’s name.

Sam took a moment to catch up his breath before pulled out and laid his eyes on his boyfriend.  
Digger was a mess, Sam could see how close he was, he could tell it from the way his legs wobbled and from the fact that the man was almost sobbing. His pants had fallen all the way to his ankles and his shirts had rode up halfway up his back and his hair was sticking in different directions at the back.

“Hey…shh babe…” Sam murmured softly and carefully helped him stand up and turn around. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” He whispered as he embraced him and pressed a few soothing kisses on his sweaty temple. No matter what, he would never want him to be in serious pain.

“N-no….I-I’m alright…just…so close…” Digger whimpered as he clung to Sam, his arms automatically wrapping around his shoulders.

“Hmmm then we better get to the hotel soon…” Sam smirked and lifted Digger’s head up to kiss him, letting his tongue lazily explore his mouth for a moment and then soothingly lick at his abused bottom lip before he pulled away, quickly pulling up his own pants first before helping Digger with his, carefully pulling his boxers up over his rock hard erection and then with some difficulty his jeans too.

“There, comfy?” Sam asked teasingly and was rewarded with an almost heart breaking pout

“No…No I am not comfortable. You’re evil…”

“Oh? And what was it that you were doing on stage earlier? Hmm? You made every person in the audience horny.” Sam said with a cocked eyebrow as he lead them back towards the exit where the others must already be waiting for them.

“Hmmpf…” Digger just pouted more.

“Aww babe come on…” Sam chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “You were such a good boy, I promise I’ll make it up to you soon...” He murmured close to his ear and grinned when Digger visibly cheered up.

They would probably be late for breakfast tomorrow morning but it was going to be worth it.


End file.
